


A Relaxation Exercise

by TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Conditioning, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Therapist Bill, brief nipple play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie/pseuds/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie
Summary: Dipper is unusually restless today; his therapist Bill decides to help him relax. Are his methods unconventional? Sure. Are they fun? Hell yes.





	1. Chapter 1

The young man didn’t bother glancing around the room as he took a seat in the same black couch he always did. He had been in this office so many times he practically had it memorized. The left and right walls held nothing but shelves of books. Dipper loved reading, but even he thought twenty by twelve feet of bookshelves was a bit much. Irritatingly bright yellow curtains covered the large windows that created the oddest filter on the dark wooden floors when the sun shone through them. The couch he was sitting in had a few tares on the left armrest but not the right one. He always sat on the left side. That way he was closer to the desk where his therapist sat. Speaking of which, there was a baby grand piano in the corner right next to Bill’s desk. Dipper loved listening to him play on the days where he simply didn’t have the energy to talk. 

Today was one of those days when he didn’t know how he felt. Obviously he was tired, but that was nothing new. He also felt kind of restless- he kept bobbing his knee on the floor. And of course Bill noticed- the observant blond noticed everything.  
“Nightmares again? Is that why you’re so restless today, Pinetree?” Dipper calmed at the sound of his familiar nickname. When things were familiar, things were safe.  
“I’m not sure why I’m so restless today.” He answered honestly. “Nothing new has happened, I’m just really antsy. I can’t seem to relax.” He always had trouble relaxing. The slightest inconvenience or outputting commitment set him on the edge. His anxiety had gotten so bad to the point he never left his apartment except for his weekly appointments. Here he felt safe. But for whatever reason, he was stressed out.

Bill cocked his head, his bangs covering one eye. “Perhaps a relaxation exercise then? Something that will void your body of stress, at least for a moment. It will make you feel at peace and comfortable.”  
Dipper was intrigued; he thought they had already exhausted all available relaxation techniques but apparently not. “What exercise would that be?” He asked curiously.  
“Hypnosis.” The man stated plainly. Dipper couldn’t help but scoff nervously. “But- that stuff isn’t real right? It’s just people faking it for an audience.” Truth be told, if it was real, he was scared. He hated the idea of being vulnerable in front of anyone. He trusted Bill of course- more so than anyone else in his life. The man had more than earned it after the numerous panic attacks he talked Dipper down from and the days he simply held Dipper in a silent hug. But what if the hypnosis does work and he gets stuck or he does something he doesn’t want to do?  
Bill reached from his chair and covered Dipper’s twitching hand. “You know I wouldn’t suggest something if I didn’t think it was real, Pinetree.” His golden eyes gleamed slightly. “And I also know that you’re nervous.” Of course he knew. Cipher always saw straight through him. It’s what made Dipper stay in the first place rather than switch therapists like he always did after a few weeks’ worth of appointments.

“It will not hurt, Pinetree. And you will be fully aware of what is happening. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or wish to awaken, then you can do so freely. All I will do is guide you to a safe, relaxed state. Do you trust me Dipper?” The young man shivered at the sound of his name on Bill’s lips. And the way his voice dropped as he asked that last question…oh, Dipper couldn’t bear to refuse his therapist when his voice turned rough like that.  
Besides, Bill knew way more about this than he did. He was just being paranoid.  
“I-yes. I trust you, Bill.” He whispered.  
A sharp smile. To anyone else, it would have been unnerving. But to Dipper, it was beautiful and comforting. He had seen that same smile so many times when he was having a panic attack or when he worked himself into a frenzied rant. Bill always smiled at him, comforted him, and helped him calm down. Surely this technique will do the same; Dipper had nothing to worry about.  
“Then let us begin.”  
He was instructed to lie down, with his hands on his diaphragm. “Part of hypnosis is making sure you are comfortable and receptive to the process.” Bill’s words took on a musical tilt that he had never heard before. “So, I can guide you purely with words and where I am now, or I can use the familiar sound of my piano and guide you from there. Do you have a preference?”  
Dipper really wasn’t expecting to be given a choice. “Uh…I guess just words. The piano might distract me instead of relaxing me. A-and,” he blushed slightly. “ I think I’d feel more comfortable if you were closer…” Oh he hoped Bill wasn’t weirded out. The man’s presence comforted him; he couldn’t help that.  
But instead of frowning or looking perturbed, his therapist merely gave a soft smile. “Very well Dipper. Then I shall begin.”  
Ugh, why was his heart fluttering? Seriously, he’s never felt so flustered around Bill before. Sure, when they first met he was struck by how ridiculously attractive he was, but since then they had maintained a healthy patient/ therapist relationship. He was over his initial infatuation with the man by now; he shouldn’t be feeling like this. Maybe it was just jitters about getting hypnotized. Yeah, that was definitely it. Had to be.  
“You’re tense. Probably overthinking this, right?” He opened his mouth to answer but Bill continued. “You need to relax. Just take a deep breath in so I can start. In.”  
The kind but firm tone made Dipper want to listen, so he did. He took a deep breath in.  
“Good. Now let it out, slowly.” He controlled his breathing so it left in a steady breeze like Bill asked. His hands sunk along with his diaphragm.  
“You’re still tense. Breath in again.” He was still a bit tense. It made sense that Bill wanted him to keep going. He took another breath in and let it out when he was asked to.  
“Continue breathing in deeply and naturally. Feel your hands rise and fall in sync with your abdomen.”  
His heartrate was actually slowing down. Was Bill going to start the hypnosis?  
“Your hands go up and down. Your breath in and out. Up, down, in, out. Slowly now. Feel your muscles relax as you breath in…and out…”  
Hmmm…this was nice. He felt relaxed now. Kinda fuzzy too but he didn’t really mind.

“When I finish talking, I want you to clench your toes as you breath in. And let them go limp when you breath out. When you do this, there will be no more tension in your feet. Understand?” “mm-hmm.” He half mumbled. He didn’t really feel like talking. Too fuzzy. But he did as he was told and curled his toes in his shoes as he took a deep breath in. “Out.” When he released the breath he had been holding, his feet felt limp and almost tingly. It was kind of weird, but it was also really nice. “Isn’t that a nice feeling? Having no stress or tension whatsoever in your feet. You want the rest of your body to feel that way, don’t you?” “mmhmm.” He did. It felt so good. “I need a verbal answer this time. Do you want the rest of your body to feel this nice?” He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to stay still and relax some more. But he didn’t want to upset Bill. “Mm…yes Bill.” He yawned, surprised by how tired he was all of a sudden.  
“Good. Thank you for answering me.” You’re welcome, he thought to himself. He really did not want to talk; it took up too much energy. It was so much easier to just listen to the steady lull of Bill’s voice.  
“I’m going to help the rest of your body feel nice too. All you have to do is listen.” Dipper nodded slowly.  
“Next is your legs. When you breath in, flex them as tight as you can. Then let them loosen and relax when you exhale. Breath in,” He obeyed; his muscles tightening against the leather couch. “And out.” “Mm…” His whole lower half felt completely boneless.  
“Now your abdomen. Next will be your chest.”  
He felt so good. His body felt almost like jelly; he was practically melting into the couch. “Now your body is completely relaxed and free of stress. How do you feel, Pinetree?” Dipper sighed in contentment, his light brown eyes fluttering closed as a small smile danced across his lips. “Good.” He whispered. “Really, really good.”  
Once his chest was loose, he felt light as a feather. Not quite sleepy but just so relaxed that he could drift off at any moment.  
Bill sat for a moment just gazing has his lovely little sapling. He looked so vulnerable and peaceful with his body completely limp and his eyes parted just slightly in his doze. It would almost be a shame to ruin that.  
But of course Bill did say he would help Dipper relax, and what could be more relaxing than a mind-numbing afterglow after an orgasm?  
“Dipper. You feel very nice, don’t you?” A slow nod. “I know a way to make you feel even better. Do you want me to help you feel even better?” This time a whispered yes; oh, his Pinetree was eager! How adorable.  
“Good. I can help you. But to help you, you have to trust me. Because to make you feel good, you have to let go and relax your mind for me. I will guide you through the whole thing; I promise you will not get lost. All you must do is trust me and obey me. Understand?”  
“Yes, Bill.”  
oh… His cock twitched in his pants; his little sapling was so perfect. “Thank you for trusting me, Dipper. I am going to count down from five all the way down to one. When I reach one, your mind will become empty. Won’t that be so nice? To not have any stress, no reason to worry. All thoughts will be gone. You will think about nothing but doing as I say; and that is already so easy because you enjoy doing what I say, right?”  
"R-right…” Aww, he was so sleepy. He can have a nap when I’m done with him, Bill chuckled silently to himself.  
“Five. Your eyes are closed. All you have left to focus on is me. ” Dipper’s eyelids snapped shut.  
“Four. Your thoughts are leaving you, but that’s okay because I am here. You trust me to guide you.”  
“Three. You now have two thoughts left in your head. The first thought is to listen to my voice. The voice that makes you shiver and melt, the voice that tells you how to feel good.”  
Bill smirked as he watched the limp body suddenly shiver helplessly.  
“Two. Your second thought is how much you want to do what I say. And that makes sense because you like the sound of my voice so much. You enjoy doing what I say, no matter what it is. You want to do what I say because your obedience makes me happy. You want to make me happy. Making me happy makes you happy.”  
“One. Your mind has fallen deep within yourself. All you have left is your body. Your body is now sensitive to everything that touches it since it no longer has your mind to quell these sensations.”  
He started off small. A simple caress of the cheek. Pinetree gasped, his eyes still closed. “The couch is comfortable, but you prefer things that feel warm.” As he removed his hand, Pinetree tried to follow it as he turned his head this way and that. He placed his hand back on Dipper’s cheek and was pleased to see the small smile form on his sapling’s face. “My warmth feels nice and soothing. But you’re starting to feel warm too. Not just warm, but hot.” He almost laughed as Dipper frowned, squirming on the couch. “Perhaps taking your shirt off will help you cool down.” Dipper sat up immediately and removed his shirt. Bill was a bit worried that Dipper would be too groggy to play but seeing his obedience filled his twisted heart with glee.  
“Unfortunately, you are still hot. In fact, your nipples are unbearably hot.”  
Dipper whined, rubbing and twisting his hard nubs in a desperate attempt to get them to cool down. “I can cool them down for you, if you want me to. But you know I like verbal answers. Ask me to cool them down.”  
“Pl-please, Bill!” Pinetree’s voice was raised in his desperation. “They’re hot! Can you please cool them down, Bill?” “Cool what down?” Bill asked playfully.  
“My nipples!” He shouted wantonly. “Bill, I need you to cool them down, they’re so hot!” Well how could he say no to that? Bill lunged onto the couch, his clothed hardon pressed against Dipper’s stomach. The sudden move made the boy jump but he soon calmed down as Bill began to lick at the hard nubs. “Doesn’t my cold tongue feel so good on your hot nipples?” His rough tongue grazed over them in long streaks. He sucked on them one by one, never staying in one place for long. Occasionally one of his teeth would nick the sensitive lumps but Dipper never complained. He would instead jump and arch ever so slightly for more.  
Bill was ecstatic to see that his boy was just naturally eager for more stimulation. He hadn’t even hypnotized him to be a total slut yet  
.  
“Yes! Yes, thank you Bill.”  
He smiled, his gaze flicking up to the boy’s face. His eyes were still closed. Hmph. Well that wasn’t any fun. He straightened up and resisted the urge to smirk when Dipper whined. “It hurts me at how ungrateful you are, Dipper.”

What?! Dipper’s heart clenched. How did he hurt Bill? He didn’t mean to! And he was grateful, Bill was making him feel so good! “I’m sorry!” He cried. “How can I prove to you I’m grateful?”  
Ughn…his nipples were hot again, but he didn’t dare ask Bill to lick them. He needed to fix this first. He needed to make Bill happy. “You could look at me. I’m doing my best to help you, and you won’t even look at me? I deserve your respect at least, don’t you think?” His light brown eyes jerked open. Of course! How could he have been so stupid?

“I’m sorry Bill!” He looked at him straight in the eye. Dipper watched as Bill sighed in disappointment. “You know, I don’t think eye contact is enough. I think you should refer to me by a respectable title. That way you always remember to give me the proper respect and acknowledgement I deserve. That sounds fair, don’t you think?” The boy nodded, eager for the chance to prove his obedience. “Yes, I do. What title would you like?” His heart melted as Bill stroked his chin in contemplation. He looked so handsome. Even awake Dipper thought so. Deep down, awake Dipper was just like entranced Dipper: both desperately wanted Bill’s approval. This Dipper though, was willing and eager to do anything to get it.

“Why don’t you pick? What title would best show that you respect me?” The mesmerized boy blinked. Me? He thought to himself. But my opinions don’t matter. Only Bill’s do; my job is to make him happy. But if picking a title will make him happy then he would have to pick a really good one.  
“How about Master? That way I understand that I am your servant whose only job is to make you happy. Is that a good title?”  
Bill chuckled, obviously very pleased. “Why yes, it is. Good job Pinetree.” “Thank you, Master!” The boy responded with a blush, using the new title with ease.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a dark smile. “Dipper, you want to make me happy, yes?” The boy practically bounced on the couch in excitement. “Yes, Master, I do!”  
“It would make me very happy if you made me feel good like I make you feel good. You can do that for me, can’t you?” Dipper opened his mouth to say yes before deflating. “I…I don’t know how Master. I’m sorry.” The poor boy looked like he was about to cry at his failure. It was so precious.   
“Tell you what, since I’m such a good Master, I’ll teach you! But you have to learn very well or I will be upset. Sound fair?”  
“Yes! Thank you, I promise I’ll learn well!” “Good boy. Now, get on your knees in front of me.” Bill spread his legs and leaned back onto the couch, his arms across the backrest. Pinetree looked gorgeous on his knees. His glazed eyes wide and eager to please, yet they still held a sense of innocence to him. He wouldn’t even register what he was actually doing; he’ll think it’s all perfectly normal.  
Hmm…now that would be interesting. Maybe he won’t turn his sapling into a needy slut. Maybe he could just keep him naïve and eager like this. Speaking of which, Dipper was looking up at him, completely lost as to what he was supposed to do.  
“See that bulge in between my legs?” Pinetree nodded. “Touching that will make me feel good. Touching it will make you feel good too. Start by licking it, okay?” “Yes, Master.” His boy whispered.  
Dipper leaned forward, his warm breath meeting his Master’s bulge. He began to lick it, hesitating slightly. He wanted to do a good job but he had never done this before, whatever this was. His tongue slowly lapped along the ridges of his Master’s dress pants; the fabric felt rough yet smooth against his wet tongue. Saliva was left in streaks across the material. “Mm…not bad. Time for the next step. Unzip my hands and take out my cock.” Dipper complied, not even registering the word “cock”. If he was conscious, he’d probably refuse or at least look horrified. But all this Dipper wanted to do was make his Master feel good.  
He began to stroke the long, hard member without being asked. Frankly he was curious about how this worked. Just touching this would make his Master feel good?

His unasked question was answered by a low groan. “Good. Sucking feels even better though. Start slow, wrap your lips around the tip.” Dipper obeyed and let his lips gently envelop his Master’s tip. It felt…good. It felt good to have something fill him; the weight was comfortable in his mouth. Dipper went farther, letting the member glide down his throat. His jaw was stretched to accommodate the size but even that felt satisfying to the boy. He let his tongue rub against the underside and was pleased at the way his Master gasped. “Heh. You’re pretty good at this, Pinetree.” The boy beamed under the compliment and doubled his efforts. His head bobbed up and down, his tongue constantly undulating around the length. He let the tip rub against the roof of his mouth while his lips as he sucked on the cock like a pacifier. Dipper grinned when his Master’s breath hitched as he continued his ministrations. He loved making his Master feel good. And just like Bill said, Dipper was starting to feel good as well. Heat pooled in his stomach, not unlike the heat that would feel his cheeks when he blushed.

The heat grew more pronounced when his Master put his hands in Dipper’s hair, knocking his hat off. “Swallow around me, Pinetree. It will feel amazing for both you and me.” The boy didn’t hesitate to deep throat his Master. His throat was filled unlike anything he had ever felt before. It made his breath stutter, his limbs tremble, and his own cock grew impossibly hard. His Master was right, this felt amazing. He felt amazing. Something dribbled into his throat but he didn’t pause. He instead kept swallowing, just like his Master commanded him to.

The walls of his hot wet throat pressed against Bill’s length. It felt so incredible that he took it upon himself to face fuck his little slave until he reached completion.  
Bill grabbed Dipper’s hair to force him up and down, harder and faster. “You love it when I take control, don’t you?” If he was awake, Dipper would have jerked and resisted against the sudden forceful movements. This Dipper however, simply let his body go limp. His Master was taking control. He could not and did not want to resist. He simply kept his tongue moving in order to pleasure his Master as much as he could.  
The force of the thrusts sent Dipper rocking on his knees, his head was getting turned and pushed this way and that, unable to fight back. Not that we wanted to. He was made to be used for his Master’s pleasure.  
Bill felt himself getting close. He slowed down suddenly, his thrusts now slow and purposeful. He wanted Dipper to feel every millisecond of this moment. “When I cum, you will swallow every drop. The taste will be so delicious that you will cum as well. And when you're done, when you feel the wonderful afterglow settle upon your trembling body, you will fully understand who you belong to.” Dipper was unable to respond, goosebumps flooded his body as he listened to the instructions. He wanted that. He craved it.  
His tongue made a final flick over the sensitive tip of his Master’s leaking cock, sending him over the edge. White hot cum flooded his throat, the taste was so rich that he came instantly. Master and slave groaned in unison. Bill fell back against the couch, a satisfied grin on his face. Dipper Pines was by far his favorite patient.  
It felt like getting struck by lighting. Jolt after jolt of electric pleasure wracked Dipper’ virgin body unlike anything he had ever felt before. His body then filled with a pleasant warm feeling that made him want to sleep. He resisted though, his Master’s needs came first. A stickiness filled Dipper’s briefs but he made it no mind. He instead lapped at tip in front of him, desperate for just one more drop of that sweet yet salty liquid.  
Once he sucked down all he could find, he looked up at his Master. A sense of unshakable loyalty and obedience made its way into his mind. “I belong to you, Master Cipher.”  
Best relaxation exercise ever.


	2. Unconventional Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has fully submitted to his new Master,but Bill begins to feel guilty. He decided to bring Dipper up from his trance ever so slightly and provided him with some rather unconventional therapy.

You wish to please me  
You feel good when you please me  
Obedience is pleasure  
You belong to me  
You can trust me  
I make you feel safe  
Secure  
Relaxed  
Aroused  
Beep BEEP Beep BEE- “Ugh.”  
Dipper Pines winced against the ungodly loud alarm clock. He had been dreaming again. The same dream he had every day for the past week in fact. Like usual, he couldn’t remember what he was dreaming about. All that was left in his dazed memory was a smooth whisper of a voice. A voice he knew but could never place. Maybe he could talk to Bill about his unusual dream at their next appointment.  
The sleep deprived young man suddenly jumped up. It was Sunday! His next appointment was today! He had to get dressed, he didn’t want to be late. He went to throw a few clothes on but hesitated.  
_Shower before our next appointment. I want you to smell nice and fresh._  
Dipper shook his head; where did that come from? He never cared about showering before his appointments before. Showers were for Wednesday only, after all he was just going to get dirty again. Still, Dipper headed to the shower. His mind becoming slightly blank as he followed his instructions.  
The feeling of blankness went away though as the warm water woke him up. He already forgot why he took a shower in the first place.  
Time for breakfast. Dipper bent down into the fridge to get the milk for his usual breakfast cereal, but his movements slowed.  
_Eat a big breakfast before our next appointment. You’ll need to have a lot of energy._  
Dipper’s mind blanked once again. An odd sense of obedience settled over him. He needed to eat a big breakfast. A good slave needed a lot of energy to please their Master.  
In a daze, Dipper made pancakes for the first time in years. He drank orange juice with it and even ate a banana. It was good, much better and more filling than his normal breakfast. For just a moment, he puzzled over why he wasn’t eating his cereal with milk as he always did. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it vanished. He continued eating his wonderful breakfast, a glazed look on his face.  
By the time he got dressed however, his mind was clear once again.  
He was going to wear his usual outfit today. A pair of jeans, a t shirt, his vest-  
_Don’t put your vest on when you get dressed for our appointment. Wear only your t shirt and jeans. Also, don’t wear any underwear. You’ll enjoy the feeling._  
His mind emptying, Dipper removed his vest. He almost felt like he was floating as his limbs moved of their own accord to unbutton his jeans.  
It felt good to not have any underwear on. He enjoyed the feeling very much.  
Dipper’s mind remained empty during his drive to Bill’s office. Somewhere deep inside himself, he was worried. This shouldn’t be happening. Blanking out like this? It wasn’t natural nor was it healthy.  
But another part of him, the part that of him that enjoyed being forced into blank bliss, relished this. We need to relax anyway. What better way to relax than to have an empty mind that is unable to worry about anything?  
Dipper had to admit, both sides had a good point. Hopefully Bill will know what to do. His heart lurched at the thought of his therapist, but he didn’t understand why.  
/////////////////  
Bill Cipher was sitting at his piano when he spotted a frazzled, yet dazed Pinetree stroll into his office. “Pinetree! There you are, I was worried you’d be late.” Dipper shook his head, seeming to shake off a feeling of sleepiness. “Sorry Bill, I had a weird morning.”  
Bill gave a one shouldered shrug as he placed his hands over the piano keys. “No worries, Pinetree. How about a song to start off the day?” He began to play an upbeat, fun tune, a twinkle of mischief in his golden eyes. “Yeah, that sounds gr…” Dipper’s voice faded as his eyes focused on the piano. Ha. Everything was going according to plan. As the tune continued, the boy’s eyes began to glaze over. Any thoughts he may have had were gone- swept away by the music. Bill enjoyed the sight of a helpless Pinetree for a moment before he began to sing. “We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when,” Dipper’s eyes were now closed, body swaying weakly. “Oh I know we’ll meet again some sunny day~” The music faded and Bill stood before his entranced sapling. He looked so vulnerable like this. Limbs limp, eyes shut tight. A perfect toy to mold and play with.

Bill snapped his fingers. “Welcome back, Pinetree.” Pinetree snapped awake, a wide smile already stretching across his face. “Master! I’m so glad to be back. It’s been so long.” His pet pouted adorably before giving the blond a tight hug; Bill chuckled affectionately. “I know, I missed you too. But I had to send you away, otherwise Dipper would get suspicious. And we can’t have that, can we, Pinetree?”

His pet huffed into Bill’s warm chest. “I guess not. But I want to be here with you all the time! Can’t you just have me here permanently?” As much as Bill wanted that, he couldn’t. He knew Dipper had a family that he was very attached to. He wouldn’t force his sapling to leave them. If he did, Dipper would most likely feel lonely even in his unconscious state. It would build and build and maybe destroy Pinetree. He refused to let that happen. But of course, he’d definitely play with his little Pinetree to his heart’s content once a week. He’d have to be careful though. Too much too soon might be a shock to Dipper. Bill may have been a sadistic puppet master, but he did not want to traumatize Dipper.

“I could, but I wouldn’t do that to Dipper. He has a family and a life outside of me. But you and I will still be together once a week. That’s good news, isn’t it?” Pinetree sighed but attempted to smile. “Yes, I suppose so Master. Can we play now?” Bill grinned, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Absolutely.”

Bill gave his Pinetree a quick peck on the cheek before clapping his hands. “First! Business. A good Master has to know what his slave likes. So,” Bill sat on his desk, looking down at his cute pet. “Tell me Pinetree, what do you like?” His poor sapling blushed fiercely. “W-well… I liked what we did last week. That felt really good…but I don’t know what else I like. I’ve never done anything else like that before.”  
Pinetree gnawed at his lip. Here was his Master trying to learn more about him, and he didn’t have anything to tell him! He was such an idiot; he should know what he likes by now. It wasn’t his fault Dipper was a self-conscious mess when it came to pleasure.  
“I like pancakes. But I don’t think that’s the type of thing you want to know about.” He said dejectedly. “I’m sorry, Master.” He almost wanted to cry.  
Bill clicked his tongue. “Well then, I suppose we’ll just have to experiment, won’t we?” Pinetree jerked up to stare at his Master. “Y-you aren’t angry?” Bill shook his head as he hopped off his desk. He pulled his sapling into a warm hug. “Of course not. Besides, I think it’ll be fun to learn what you enjoy. I’ll help you figure it out; maybe even Dipper can benefit from this for when he dates.” Pinetree snuggled into the warm embrace and chuckled. “I hope so. He’s really lonely but he pretends he isn’t.”  
Bill’s smile dropped ever so slightly. Dipper was so isolated from the world and he didn’t even realize it. His sister was still in college, his uncles were touring the world, and his parents were enjoying their retirement. The poor boy had no one.  
Except for Bill.  
He felt a bit guilty using him like this but then again, maybe Dipper needed this. Someone to be physically close to even if he didn’t fully remember it. Maybe it would feel a void that poor Dipper was do doubt experiencing in his isolated lifestyle.  
“I’ll make sure Dipper remembers what you like.” Bill shook his head- he was getting way too emotional. He forced his voice to drop to a huskier tone. “Time to play.”  
Bill curled his hand into his Pinetree’s hair and pulled his head to one side, exposing his neck. His sapling relaxed, letting his Master adjust him in however way he pleased.  
Cipher relished in this show of submission. He adored seeing his pet so willingly vulnerable for him.

Pinetree’s breath hitched when his Master’s warm lips pressed into his bare neck. He couldn’t help but shudder as Bill’s teeth nicked his skin. Tingles shot down his spine, his knees almost felt weak. Apparently, his neck was sensitive. His heart pounded in excitement at Bill’s amused grin. “Interesting…” Bill took it a step further and bit his neck, his tongue flicking across the skin between his teeth. Pinetree whimpered; his body was set alight with goosebumps. “Master…” His back arched slightly- bending his body to be closer to his Master.

Bill sucked on the skin briefly but not so hard as to leave a hickey. He couldn’t leave any marks. His hands curved around Pinetree’s waist, his nails pressing into his sides possessively. “I wish I could mark you as mine.” His pet looked up at him, adoration and trust shining in those submissive brown eyes. “You can.” He said with a smile. “I’d be proud to show them off.” Bill shook his head, one hand coming up to curve around Pinetree’s cheek. “I know you would. But it would scare Dipper to have marks on his body and not remember where they came from.”  
“Oh.” Pinetree looked so disappointed.

Bill huffed at himself. He kept ruining the moment with his stupid emotions. He should just relax and have fun with his pet. But not before taking care of something. He was still Dipper’s therapist and it was his job to help his client heal. If Dipper was lonely and in need of physical comfort, then he would get it.  
“Pintree?” “Hm?” Bill snapped his fingers. “Cipher.” Pinetree slumped into his arms, eyes closing, immediately dropping down into a deep trance. Bill gingerly laid him on the couch, adjusting his arms so they didn’t drag on the floor. He licked his lips when he noticed a patch of exposed skin on his pet’s tummy from where his t-shirt pulled up a bit. “Pinetree, can you hear me?” “Yes, Master.” His pet answered softly. “Good.” Bill sat on the floor next to his pet, brushing the soft brown curls behind Pinetree’s ears. “You trust me, don’t you?” His pet smiled slightly. “Of course Master. More than anyone.” Bill couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction. It felt good to be depended on. “Then you know that I know best, yes?” “Yes Master, you know best.” Wonderful. He could hear it in his pet’s voice a level of conviction that went beyond the hypnosis. Not only did his entranced Pinetree believe it, but so did Dipper.  
“I’m glad you understand that. Now, you are very lonely. Dipper does not have many friends and so his sexual side, you, has not been taken care of. Not only have you not been taken care of, but Dipper hasn’t either. I am going to fix that. All you have to do is listen and obey. Understand?” The vulnerable boy nodded. “Yes, Master. It is easy to listen and obey because you know what’s best. “

Bill smiled warmly. “Exactly. Now, I want you to visualize two orbs of light. One is blue, one is white. The white orb is Dipper. Stressed, lonely, dependent Dipper. The blue orb is you, Pinetree. Obedient, eager to please, lustful, and needy. Both spheres of light are weak and fragile. Both are lost and sad. But a golden orb appears. This orb is me. Safe, strong, reliable, Bill Cipher who can satisfy any needs you or Dipper may have. My orb brings the two of you together and in doing so, both of you can be strong. With me, you are both complete and safe. Pinetree and Dipper become one and the same. Still entranced, still obedient, still lustful. Now I can take care of both of you at the same time.” Was this too much? He truly wanted to help Dipper but maybe he was going too far.

“Dipper.” “Yes, Bill?” Bill, not Master. He should probably put a fail-safe in. “When you leave my office every week, once you hear the click of my door closing, the feelings of satisfaction and security will remain, but you will not remember what happened during the appointment. You will not question these memory gaps as you are content with how wonderful you feel every week. Understand?” “Yes, Bill.” Phew. That should do it.  
Bill climbed on top of his pet, his hips resting on Dipper’s thighs. He snapped his fingers. “Cipher.” His eyes opened slowly- he was obviously a bit dazed. “B-bill? What are you-“ Bill pressed his lips to his pet’s firmly as he grabbed his chin. “Shh. Just relax and let me take care of you.”  
Dipper relaxed beneath his therapist. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he naturally let himself slip back into a state of quiet obedience. It was easy to obey the man that knew what was best for him.

Hands so hot they nearly burned his flesh slid under his shirt. The warm palms caressed the vulnerable curve of his sides. “Sit up for me?” Dipper nodded silently and allowed his shirt to be removed. “There.” Bill marveled at the perfectly smooth, pale flesh beneath him. “Much better.” His tongue lapped at Dipper’s hardening nubs. The boy squirmed slightly. “B-ill…” He panted breathlessly.  
Teeth sank into his chest. “Ah!”  
“The title is Master, little tree. I still expect respect.” Dipper nodded, arching. He let himself sink back into a state of total submission, letting go of any worries or doubts. “Please, Master. More.”  
“Better.”

Bill rewarded his pet by adjusting his knee so that it pressed against Dipper’s no doubt aching hardon. He continued his exploration of the boy’s chest, biting, licking, and sucking while his pet could do nothing but writhe under his Master’s touches.  
Dipper was so perfect. His reactions, his desperation, they were nothing short of gorgeous. Bill raised his head to kiss his pet deeply. Dipper leaned into it effortlessly, his tongue grazing the bottom of his Master’s lips. Bill’s breath hitched slightly at his pet’s forwardness but it simply made him want to take the boy all the more.

“Ready to go all the way, Pinetree?” His voice in a low whisper.  
“I’ve always been ready, Master.” Bill’s gaze jerked to meet Dipper’s. They were glazed from lust and from the trance. But there seemed to be an honesty to his words that transcended the lust and eagerness Bill had planted within him.  
Refusing to give it another thought, Bill unbuckled his trousers and yanked them off. Dipper’s shorts quickly followed. 

Bill turned around to open the little drawer in the end table next to the sofa. Inside the drawer was a jar of lube. Bill refused to use just saliva- he didn’t want this to be a painful experience for his boy. “Spread your legs just a bit.” One of Dipper’s legs now hung off the side of the couch while the other was pressed into the cushions as far as it could go. Bill sat in the space between.  
“Good. I’m going to prep you now, Dipper. If it begins to hurt too much, tell me and I’ll slow down.” Although given the way his pet reacted to being bitten, he was sure Dipper wouldn’t mind a little pain.  
Bill dipped a single finger into the cool gel and carefully slid into his pet’s waiting hole. “Alright?” Bill asked. Dipper closed his eyes and nodded. He reveled in the sensation of being filled. It was odd. He had never pleasured himself there before but a deep sense of ache in his gut told him that he needed more.  
“Y-yeah. I’m ready for another.” Bill chuckled at Pinetree’s eagerness but obliged nonetheless.  
This time Dipper hissed as Bill began to scissor him. The added finger made his backside burn slightly, but thankfully the lube helped cool it down. In a matter of seconds, Dipper Pines realized that he adored the feeling of being stretched. His back arched, his cheeks closed around Bill’s fingers, practically pulling his Master deeper. His hips met Bill’s fingers with gorgeous neediness. Bill ran his finger-tips along Dipper’s walls, enjoying the little gasps and whimpers his movements drew from the young man.

Applying just a bit more lube to the now gaping hole, Bill reinserted his two fingers but went far deeper this time. It must have hurt because Dipper froze and tensed. Normally he would have been concerned, but he felt the firmness of the boy’s prostate just in front of his fingers. Bill grinned mischievously. “Relax, little sapling. It will feel so much better in just a moment.”  
Dipper was indeed in a bit of pain, but he did not freeze because of it. He froze because he felt something being touched inside him. Something that sent a white-hot shock up his spine. His master was saying something, but Dipper wasn’t listening. He was far more focused on feeling that jolt again. “More.” He gasped breathlessly. “Please.”  
Bill smirked, sending his fingers even deeper. Bill massaged the boy’s prostate gently.  
His pet writhed beneath him, quiet moans escaping his lips. Bill leaned down to nip at his boy’s neck. “Just let go, Dipper. Let all your worries slip away and feel only pleasure.” Removing his hand, Bill spread a fair amount of lube onto his neglected cock.  
Finally, he slipped into his waiting pet. Although Bill was no virgin, the hot tightness of the walls that now surrounded him made his head spin. His self-control waning, his hips jerked forward until he could delve no further. He should have paused and let Dipper adjust, but he couldn’t help himself. He pulled out for just a moment only to slam back into his squirming pet.  
Dipper groaned deeply at the incredible feeling of being stretched so wide. He was given no time to adjust as his Master slammed into him. His body was set aflame with every jolt, every thrust. He experienced new heights of pleasure that he didn’t even know were possible. But there was another feeling that went deeper than the pleasure, a sense of completion and satisfaction that anchored the young man.  
This was what he needed. What he had needed for so long. It felt so good not only to be fucked, but to have someone he trusted and adored so much to be the one doing it. He was so grateful to have Bill in his life. To have someone who cared about his needs, someone to make him feel so good to the point his worries fell away, forgotten and unimportant.

Bill peppered Dipper's faces with small affectionate kisses before enveloping the younger one's mouth. Dipper melted into Bill’s kisses, sighing as a warm tongue intertwined with his own.  
This is where he belonged, under his Master. This is where he was meant to be. He was so glad he finally realized it.  
“M-ah!-master?” He struggled to speak as his prostate was hit once again. Bill cocked his head, wondering what his pet could possibly have to say at a time like this. “Yes?” Dipper’s breath hitched; heat was building in his gut. He was about to cum and Bill knew it as well. The words died on his tongue as the strength of Bill’s thrusts doubled. “Mm..h-ah!”  
His vision blurred, his arms gripped around Bill- his nails sinking into his Master’s back. If he had the capacity to think, he would have worried about accidently hurting Bill but that was the last thought on his mind.  
The men rocked into each other. Moans filled the room until Dipper squealed into his climax. Cum splattered onto their chests but neither paid it any attention.  
Bill had pulled out but Dipper couldn’t help but wander what it would feel like to be filled with his Master’s cum.  
Bill relaxed onto Dipper, cuddling the smaller boy. “How was it?” His own climax had mellowed his normally eloquent voice. His eyelids were heavy but he couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep.  
Dipper smiled, finding Bill’s groggy state to be adorable. “Perfect.”  
Nodding, Bill laid his head on Dipper’s stomach. “Hey Bill?”  
“Mm?” He asked, not bothering to lift his head. “Thanks.”  
“Mm-mm.” He mumbled, hugging Dipper.  
Dipper chuckled as he hugged Bill back. Never had he felt more content than this very moment.  
The pair cuddled into the evening, both happy and satisfied. But it wasn’t meant to last. Eventually Dipper was sent on his way, the sound of the closing door wiping his mind clean. Dipper didn’t question why he felt so relaxed or so happy. He went about the rest of his day as usual. But a deep part of himself cried at what he had lost.

Bill was left in his office alone. The day went better than he hoped. It was perfect and satisfying and… yet he felt almost sad. No doubt next week would be just as perfect as today but something was missing. He huffed at himself. “Stupid emotions.” He muttered as he broke out a bottle of scotch. Whatever was supposedly “missing” he’d forget about it by tomorrow.  
As the fiery liquid slid down his through, Bill ignored the steady ache of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm finally getting back into writing! Before I post the next chapter I edited this fic slightly. Mainly I just fixed a few errors. I also extended the ending to this chapter a bit.  
Although I have a semi-plan, I will still happily except ideas or requests for what happens next or how this fic ends :)


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is wracked with guilt and unsure how he should proceed in regards to his Pinetree. He calls Dipper to cancel their appointment and accidentally sends the poor guy into an anxiety attack. Determined to make sure that never happens again, Bill invites him over so they can make a decision. 
> 
> No sex this chapter but there will be in the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad to be back; dealt with some crazy family drama over the past few months, but now I'm back and ready to write!

As usual, his apartment was void of other people and completely silent. Dipper never minded his solitude living before, but lately…he wished someone was here with him. Someone to talk to about his day or to eat dinner with or watch TV with. Someone to cuddle and kiss.  
Lonely as he was right now, he couldn’t help but think of Bill. It would be so nice to spend time together outside the office. He adored his therapist. He was intelligent, empathetic, not to mention handsome, but Dipper had never seen the man relax. Come to think of it, the young man couldn’t recall seeing the blond without his suit on. What does he wear outside office hours? He wondered. It was difficult to imagine him in anything but the familiar crisp black and yellow outfit. Perhaps a black or yellow turtleneck? His odd wonderings continued on for a bit before he finally realized how ridiculous he was being.  
There was no point in wondering what Bill wore outside the office simply because Dipper would never see him outside the office. Their relationship was strictly professional and that was that. He felt a slight pain in his chest. He didn’t want their relationship to be merely professional. He wanted more. He wanted- he shook his head fiercely. This was ridiculous. Bill was his therapist, not his friend. Bill had things to do today and so did he. 

Determined to enjoy his day off even without company, Dipper gathered a rather gluttonous supply of snacks and planted himself on his favorite recliner. It was the ancient orange plaid one Grunkle Stan used to use.  
It would be a great day. One full of laziness and sugary yet cheesy snacks and…where was the remote? Dipper looked around from his spot, not seeing it anywhere. Well shit.  
His light brown eyes flicked to the can of soda in his hand. “If I throw it just right, maybe I can push the power button for the TV?” He contemplated this completely full proof idea for a total of perhaps twenty- four seconds before huffing in defeat. “I gotta call Bill.”

Dipper lurched from his comfortable spot to pick up the house phone in the kitchen. Land lines were old fashioned but reliable and no one would ever convince him otherwise. He held the grey phone in his hand, stared at it, and placed it back in its own comfortable spot. “This is stupid.” He said to himself. “I can’t just call him! I’m not having an episode or anything, this isn’t an emergency, I have literally no reason to call him.” Except he did. He shook his head in exasperation. He was lonely. And he wanted to spend time with someone. Not just anyone, but Bill Cipher specifically. He wanted to talk with him, cuddle with him. He wanted to see what the man was like when he was unwound and relaxed. What was Bill really like?  
It would probably be so great to go on a coffee date or even just to hangout and watch tv. Even for something as simple as that, Dipper knew he’d enjoy spending time with the man.  
His eyes landed on the phone once more, his hand drifting towards it unconsciously…

BRIIIING!  
Dipper leapt about a foot in the air. Who could possibly be calling him? “Hello?” He answered meekly.  
“Hey, Pinetree.” Bill! His heart fluttered. Bill had never called him before. Was something wrong?  
“Uh, hey Bill! Is everything okay?”

A few miles away at Bill’s house, the troubled blond ran his fingers through his hair. His breath still reeked of last night’s scotch, not that Dipper could tell that over the phone. “Yes, Dipper. But I called to tell you that I have to cancel our appointment for tomorrow. Something came up. I can see you next week though.”  
“Oh.” Even through the haze of alcohol, Bill could hear the heartbreak in his pet’s voice. He winced guiltily. “I’m sorry, Pinetree. Even therapists have to take mental health days and I have to sort a few things out before I see you again.” I don’t think I can handle seeing you, he thought to himself. Not right now anyway.

“Oh…okay Bill. See you next week then.” Dipper hung up without waiting for an answer. He stood there by the counter, taking a slow shuddering deep breath. His whole body trembled but his fists curled, determined to keep any tears that wanted to fall at bay.  
This was fine. Bill needed to cancel for this week, that was okay. It was fine, he was fine.  
_ Oh gods, did I do something wrong? Is it my fault? _

And the tears come. He can’t stop them and that makes it so much worse. He’s pathetic. His therapist had to cancel, so what? It wasn’t the end of the world. He could make it a week without Bill. But the way his breath hitched told him otherwise. He slid down the wall, unable to even stand. ‘I’m sorry.’ He thought, hoping somehow his apology would reach Bill. ‘Whatever I did, I’m so sorry.’

His breath came out in uneven gasps, his fingers were trembling. A whole week without Bill. A week without his smirks, his chuckle, his words.  
He couldn’t make it.  
Not without Bill.  
Dark thoughts swirled within the poor boy’s head.  
_ You’re so pathetic. You can’t make it one week without him? Seriously? Worthless. Useless._

Oh gods, his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. His gasps went in and out faster and faster, he wasn’t getting enough air. His head felt light and heavy at the same time. It all _hurt_.

Bill. He needed him. He couldn’t handle living without him. 

Dipper stood slowly, his hands gripping the edge of the counter for support. His knees shook and he almost fell back again but he just gripped the counter even harder. His knuckles turned white; he needed to get back to the phone. 

He had Bill’s number memorized. Ever since he knew Bill would be his permanent therapist. He had to redial so many times with his shaking fingers. 

“What?” Bill answered, irritated.  
Dipper flinched away from the phone, his chest seizing in guilt. Bill had other things to deal with other than him. He had never cancelled before, how could Dipper bother him? He almost hung up. The phone drifted away from his ear but right before he would have been out of ear shot, he heard the faintest “Pinetree?”

“B-bill.” He brought the phone back up, simultaneously feeling relieved yet guilty.  
“What is it? Are you okay?”  
Dipper shook his head. “I-I can’t breathe. I’m so s-s-sorry Bill! I c-can’t-“  
Bill sighed. He sounded almost resigned.  
“Okay. Pinetree, I want you to close your eyes. Just focus on my voice, okay?”  
Dipper did so, already feeling safer with Bill’s voice in his ear.  
“O-okay.”  
“Good. I’m standing right behind you. You can feel my warmth radiating and pressing onto your back. My hands are on your shoulders, they’re steading you. Relax now.”  
It felt so real. He could feel Bill’s incredibly warm body behind him and strong hands on his shoulders. Bill was behind him, guarding him, holding him. His shaking slowly stopped.  
“You feel safe with me. You can always feel safe with me. Take a deep breath for me, let all your worry out. You have nothing to worry about because you feel safe.”

Dipper took a deep breath, his lungs filling with all the stress and anxiety that was previously flooding down his body. He let it out steadily. Warm relaxation replaced the worry. He felt almost drowsy. He was safe and calm and secure with Bill behind him. 

“Thank you, Bill.” He still felt a bit guilty for calling him, but he felt so much better. 

*  
Bill sat on his living room couch, one hand on his landline and his other curled into a fist. His nails pressed into his hand. Pinetree had a panic attack because of him. It was all his fault. It was his job to take care of his little sapling and instead he had caused the poor young man to go into a fit of hysteria.  
That could not happen again. He wouldn’t let it. Emotions be damned, he had a job to do.

“Bill?”  
Rather than answering, he snapped his fingers into the receiver. “Cipher.” He said firmly.  
“Stay standing for me. Don’t fall back but relax deeply. Enter a deep trance where you have no room in your head to fret about anything. Everything is okay. Repeat that for me.”

“Everything is okay.” Despite the situation, Bill couldn’t help but smile at Pinetree’s dazed adorable voice.  
“Good boy. You know where I live, don’t you Pinetree?”  
He heard a slight shuffling of cloth as the boy nodded.  
“I want you to come visit me. I’m going to help you over come your panic attacks so you never have one again. As you walk to my house you will slowly become conscious again. You will remember that I told you to come to my house and you will not worry. It will simply be a casual therapy session. Alright?”

“Alright, Bill.” “Good. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Pinetree.”

He hung up the phone, heaving a sigh. What was he doing? It was his job to take care of Dipper. Not even as his therapist, he genuinely felt like it was his duty to care for his Pinetree given that no one else in his family would. His job, his responsibility.  
And he just sent him into a panic attack. Accident or no, it was his fault. He had to fix this. He just wasn’t sure how. 

*  
Dipper felt like he was walking through a fog. It was thick around him but it’s not like it slowed his body down, he could still easily walk. Even though it surrounded him, it felt more like a fog in his mind. He wasn’t aware of anyone or anything around him. All he knew was that he was going to Bill’s house. Which confused him a bit, didn’t Bill say something about not seeing him this week? Maybe that’s why Bill asked him to come, this was their rescheduled session. That made a bit more sense. 

As he continued to walk, the fog seemed to be lighter now. The closer he got to Bill’s house, the easier it became to think. Oh yeah! Bill said this would be a casual therapy session. He smiled, feeling much more at ease. Maybe this time they would just talk since it was casual. Would Bill be wearing his usual suit? He hoped not. He’s finally getting to see what Bill wears on a regular day.

He turned left to face Bill’s house. A small one-story cottage with a humble garden decorating the stone pathway to the porch. He remembered the first time Bill showed Dipper his house. It was after a few months of therapy together that Bill decided that they should know each other’s residences in case of an emergency. He had laughed the first time he saw Bill’s house. Not to be mean or anything, he was just rather surprised to see such a well-mannered and well-dressed man living in such a quaint home. Still, it somehow seemed perfect for the odd man. 

Making his way up the path, his head cleared up completely. His nervousness returned. He knew Bill said not to worry, but he couldn’t help it. What if he embarrassed himself? What if Bill called him here to say he didn’t want to be his therapist anymore? His heart skipped a beat at the horrible thought. 

‘Stop it.’ A voice in the back of his head responded. ‘We can trust Bill. He makes us feel safe. He wouldn’t do that to us. Just relax and obey when he lets us in.’  
He nodded, entering a light trance. The voice was right. Trust Bill, obey him, and everything would be okay.

He raised his hand to knock but Bill opened the door right before he could. “Hello, Pinetree.” Bill’s voice was oddly gentle. Almost timid. Dipper’s eyes ran down Bill’s body. He still wore his usual black dress pants but a yellow sweatshirt and black house slippers to go with them. It was odd to see him like this, but Dipper couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

“Hi.” He said awkwardly. He puffed up a bit when Bill smiled warmly at him. The smile lit up his face but it didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes had a weight to them that wasn’t normally there. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. Bill looked almost worried or sad.  


“Come in.” 

Bill closed the door behind them and lead him to the living room. It wasn’t unlike his office. There was a small red-brick fireplace, a baby grand piano, and bookshelves lining the walls. Yet it felt much homier. And even better there were no awful yellow curtains. He loved Bill’s weird style, but he hated that giant yellow curtain in the office.  
Dipper sat on a rather comfortable sofa while Bill sat in a rocking chair beside him.  


“Do you know why you’re here, Dipper?”  
He nodded. “Casual therapy session, right?”  
“Exactly. And do you remember why were having a therapy session today?”  


…Why were they having one today? Oh! “Didn’t you have to reschedule for today since you’re busy tomorrow?” That sounded sort of right but not at the same time  


Bill cocked is head, as if he was holding something back. He huffed slightly before speaking again. His voice lost the timidness and switched with ease into the ‘Dr. Cipher’ voice. “It seems you don’t remember. I called to cancel our appointment for tomorrow, and you had a panic attack. You called me, I calmed you down, and asked you to come here.”  


“Oh.” He could kind of recall that but it was like recalling a dream. It happened, but it didn’t feel real. “I’m sorry, Bill.” He wasn’t quite sure what he was apologizing for but he was pretty sure he had messed up.  


His apology was waved off. “No, Pinetree, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have canceled. We will have our appointment tomorrow as usual. It troubles me how quickly you descended into hysteria, however. I thought we made decent progress. Though it is certainly my fault you descended in the first place.” Dipper almost jumped up right then and there. It wasn’t Bill’s fault! He was just a mess.  
Bill must have seen the spark in his eyes as he readied to argue but he was stopped before he could start. “To combat this, I wanted to ask you what your thoughts were if we had our appointments twice a week instead of only once. I will not charge you of course as I am more concerned about your progress than my compensation. How does that sound?”

The young man’s eyes went wide. “Really?” He asked, not hiding the absolute joy in his voice. The weight in Bill’s eyes finally lifted as a new smile reached his eyes. “Yes. I think it would help greatly. That is, if you want to.” His tone took on an edge of teasing that gave Dipper a pleasant chill.  
“Of course! I-I,” He twiddled his thumbs, suddenly nervous. “I’ve really been wanting to spend more time with you.”  


Bill took a deep breath, ignoring the twinge of his heart. ‘Do what’s best for Dipper.’ He told himself. ‘Not what’s best for you.’ Then again, what would be best for him? Didn’t matter. Dipper and his needs mattered. And right now he needed someone to lean on.  


“I’m glad to hear that, Pinetree. Now, what exactly brought on your panic attack from earlier? What thoughts were circling in your mind before you panicked?”  


Dipper deflated when Bill didn’t say he wanted to spend time with Dipper as well. He may be in his own home and in his casual clothes, but he was no less professional.  
“Well…I don’t really remember. I kind of remember you calling and then I panicked and called you. I think I kept thinking something like how I’d miss you without our usual appointment. I’m not sure.”  


He knew his vague answer couldn’t have been helpful, but Bill nodded like he understood all the same.  
“Would you say you feel safe with me?”  
“Oh, absolutely.” He could always feel safe around Bill.  
“And so the idea of not being around me for a week is what sent you into hysteria?” Dipper nodded, worried that his neediness annoyed Bill. His tone wasn’t mean or mocking, thankfully. He clearly just wanted to make sure he had it right.

He watched as Bill crossed his legs. He did that whenever he was thinking something over. He had done it when they were first getting to know each other, when they were deciding what method of therapy to take, and he did it now. He stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt him.  
Bill gave the tiniest nod. Not to Dipper, but to himself. His legs uncrossed as he apparently reached some sort of decision.  


“As I see it, we have two options. Pay attention, Pinetree. You’ll be making a decision shortly.”  
Dipper sat up straight and leaned forward, giving Bill his undivided attention.  


The blond gave a small smile of appreciation before continuing. “We can increase your sense of safety with me so you become more comfortable with me. We will spend more time together, and most likely become closer. Your anxiety will lessen as you have someone familiar present throughout your week. Through this process you will naturally become dependent on me and I will be your support for the foreseeable future. ” 

That…sounded nice. Really nice actually. Dipper almost didn’t want to hear the other option; the first one sounded perfect.  


“Or, we can work on you becoming independent. Throughout the sessions we can work on building your confidence and self-reliance, so you no longer have to lean on me or anyone else. Through this process we will distance ourselves back into a strictly professional relationship. And assuming you do eventually become independent, you will no longer need me. We would most likely discontinue our relationship within a year or so.”  


It took every ounce of Bill’s will to maintain a straight face. He wanted the best for Dipper, he did, but he also desperately wanted to keep the boy in his life. The decision was not up to him though.  
He stared at Dipper, anxious but not wanting to push him. He merely waited for the boy’s answer. Dipper’s gaze had dropped. His shoulders were hunched, his fingers kept intertwining and separating again.  


“I…would you be okay with us getting closer? I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to. And I’m sure becoming friends with your client isn’t exactly part of the job description.” His voice was meek, unsure.  


Bill moved to sit next to him, putting a steady hand on his knee. “Pinetree, I want nothing more than to be closer. Taking care of you is much more than a job to me. But it is I that does not want to force you.” Which was true. He never forced Dipper into anything, not even in hypnosis. Some part of Dipper wanted to do those things otherwise this would never have gotten as far as it did.

Joy bubbled up inside Dipper’s chest, but he was scared to let it out. Bill wanted to take care of him. Him of all people. He almost didn’t believe it but he knew Bill could be trusted. He wouldn’t lie to him- not about something like this.  
“I want that too.”  
Their eyes locked. Brown meeting gold, and a spark was shared.  
Both still held untold amounts of insecurity within each other but at that moment, it didn’t matter. In this one moment, everything was perfect. Neither held an ounce of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter continues where this one left off but there will also be a date! Feel free to leave cute date ideas for next chapter. It can be ideas for a fluff moment or a cool date activity or whatever you want. I'll be sure to give shout outs for whatever ideas I use

**Author's Note:**

> If requested, I'll do a part two with full on sex.  
If you want a part two, please also include whether you want Dipper to stay naive and innocent or turn into a needy slut.
> 
> Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
